lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Episode Of Everything
One day - afternoon - night (I dont remember) I was bored so I searched on the internet the episodes of TV show name here (My favourite tv show). Instead of watching them on youtube like any normal person, I tried using the Yahoo search (Because Google is for losers) and clicked on the first link that appeared on the results. I dont remember exactly the url of the page, but it was like: "TV show name here /''episodes/666/longlifetotheevil.com.gtfo" (or something like that, sorry if I wasnt very specific...) The page was full with links that leaded to every single episode of ''TV show name here''', ''but I had a bad felling since I entered on the page (Maybe it was the average and very generic looking that the creator give to the website, maybe it was the title of the page, maybe it was for my antivirus that warn me that my computer was injected with 15 trojans...) but instead of leaving or start watching from the first episode like any other human in the world, I scrolled below until I saw a very strange link named "TV show name here lost episode 999 lol".'' I was curious about this (A lost episode?) so I clicked on it, without trying to think where did the webmaster get the episode from, or realize that It could be a virus, malvare, or another fucking Rick RollÂ´d video... but whatever, the link leade me to another website... (This one was even more strange than the otherone, with Goatse pictures everywhere, and a gif of a Caramel dancing Barack Obama...) Whatever, I clicked the play button of the video, and the episode started normal... with the typical intro of ''TV show name here, but the sound was louder than normal, and I swear I could hear a strange sound in the background, some kind of whispers, or like if a fat guy were masturbating... Then suddenly, I heard a loud and horrible scream at the end of the intro (maybe the fat guy eyaculated), I creeped out, and the episode finally started.... The scene took place in one of the main characters house (as normal), but there wasnt anyone in there... the house was empty, the camera focused on the doors, the kitchen, the stairs, the bedrooms, even the bathroom, the laughs of the audience could be heard like it happens when one of the characters makes a joke or something funny, but I repeat, there wasnt anyone in the scenary... But then, the camera focus on the roof of the building, where one of the characters finnaly appears... but something is not right... (He/she is not acting like he/she always do, or he/she has a sad-angry-worried any other bad felling you can imagine expreccion in his/her face...), then, another character appears from nowhere and they both have a weird talk about something I didnt understand (maybe it was for the wax in my ears) like if something bad happened... suddenly, I heard a loud (scream-shoot-noise or wtb) and the two characters eyes became red, they both looked at the camera and started getting closer to the screen... I tried to stop the video, until I realize I couldnt, so instead of using ctrl-alt-supr / escape or the reboot button of my PC (Mac sucks...) I keeped watching the video... the two characters were now facing the screen, one opened his/her mouth and eated the camera, I heard a loud scream like if the cameraguy were eated to death... and the video ended. I closed the website, went to my bedroom to change my pants, I will remember this for the rest of my life blablabla... Im traumatized... etc etc... 'picture of the episode here... Good night and long life to Cuba... Category:Cliche Madness Category:Lost episudes Category:Satire Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki